


The warners wants to say something

by Multifandomtoon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomtoon/pseuds/Multifandomtoon
Summary: This is my first animaniacs fic, idk what to put as a summary
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The warners wants to say something

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for incest mention snd sexualizing minors mentioned

The warner siblings sat on the couch, bored and not sure what to say. They stared at the tv, which showed the news and junk.

Yakko held the remote in his hand, flipping through channels. Wakko opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Dot leaned on the couch, her hand on her cheek.

Wakko stared at the ground and sighed. Yakko and Dot stared at their brother, concerned of what could be upsetting him.

"I don't understand," Wakko spoke. "Having fans is nice but why. Just why."

"Did you meet an obsessive fan?" Yakko asked, putting the remote down and laying a comforting hand on Wakko's shoulder.

"No, well yes but," Wakko rubbed his arm, not sure what to say. "I want to mention those fans but I don't want to make you and Dot uncomfortable."

"Those fans?" Yakko thinks about what Wakko meant. Then his eyes widened with realization. Oh, those fans. "I guess we could talk about them and insult them if needed. Only if Dot is ok with it."

Yakko and Wakko turned their attention to Dot, who shrugged.

"I guess I'm ok with talking about them," Dot said. "Plus I do want to give them a piece of my mind." 

"Alright, how do we mention them?" Yakko asked. "Do we talk about the art or..?"

"Let's talk about the amount of gross fics of us," Wakko replied. "I mean seriously, we are siblings! We stated that in the intro of our show!"

"Ugh, I know right," Dot agreed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in annoyance. "We are also underage, it's disgusting to think we do that stuff. I just want to hit them with an anvil."

"Let's talk about their dumb excuses," Yakko stared at whoever is reading this. "Just because we are fictional characters, that doesn't mean you can sexualize us. We are minors, no we aren't adults we can't even age!"

Wakko also stared at the reader, glaring at them. "We are cartoons! Stop using the dumb math and just accept that we are canonically minors!"

Dot joined in with her brothers. "Yeah, get that through your skull! Don't ship us with adults too!"

"Wait people do that?" Wakko stared at Dot, surprised. "I thought they only ship us with each other."

"Well there's a small chance that they may have shipped Yakko with hello nurse or Minerva," Dot said. "If you ask me, they really do need a life foundation. I mean, who stares at Yakko flirting with girls and thinks 'they should date'." 

"Yeah I mean sure I think girls are pretty," Yakko said. "But I wouldn't think of doing that and they wouldn't think that either. It's gross." 

Wakko pointed at the fourth wall angrily. "Don't make art of us in nsfw content! Just because we became anime in that one episode doesn't mean you should sexualize Dot!"

Dot grabbed a mallet and was about to hit the reader when Yakko stopped her. Yakko told her not to go bonking people yet. Wakko angrily crossed his arm, growling quietly.

"Also we aren't horny anymore," Yakko said. "So don't be wishing me or Wakko to marry an adult, especially hello nurse and Minerva. They aren't there for fan services y'know. Don't make anymore fics of that."

"And please, get a life foundation," Dot said. "I'm sure you're just gonna ignore us. All the gross fans ignore that we are minors and will continue doing what they are doing."

"Hard to call them our fans to be honest," Wakko muttered. "How did they grow up to be like this? I just don't understand." 

The warner siblings sat on the couch, staring at the floor. Wakko's angry face became a frown.

"Before the fic ends, can we say how we feel?" Wakko asked.

"Sure, it's better to let off some steam instead of bolting the feelings up," Yakko replied.

"Ok," Wakko took a deep breath and began to speak. "I feel grossed out about this. Everytime we see nice art or fics, those fics suddenly appear and I want an anvil to drop on my head."

"Yeah," Dot nodded in agreement. "How would you feel if someone wrote something nasty about your character? If your character was a minor, you wouldn't like that stuff to happen to them."

"If we existed in real life, I bet you would have a very bad day," Yakko said. He scooted to his siblings and gave them a comforting hug. "Also this author has no idea how to write about us, they are trying their best though."

"Is the fic over now?" Wakko asked. "I wanna go and piss Ralph off."

"Heh, don't we all," Yakko chuckled. "Before we dash off and annoy Ralph, there's one thing you should remember."

"Fictional or not, you shouldn't sexualize or make nsfw fics and art of minors," The warner siblings said. "Also, please please please get a life foundation!"

The warners turned away from the fourth wall and ran off to cause chaos and annoy Ralph.


End file.
